Clay and Wind
by Major144
Summary: Two beings created by science, but with different backgrounds. One created by good the other created by evil. One day they meet and everything changes for them. Will they find peace or ruin? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Project

Clay and Wind

Chapter 1 Project

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(Author's Note: This two story will include two one shot characters from two other DC. One will be from Batman the Animated Series and the other will be from Batman the Brave and the Bold.)

Deep within Mount Justice, the hero known as Red Tornado was working on a secret project in his quarters. For quit some time Red Tornado had been the caretaker for the young heroes, who made up the Team. During that time he had fought alongside the young heroes and as time went by Red Tornado actually began to show care and concern for them. Red Tornado then came up with a plan to help the Team out in future missions by constructing his very own sidekick to assist the Team. The sidekick would also help Red Tornado better understand the dynamic between a hero and his ward.

A red robot that resembled Red Tornado laid on a workbench before the robotic hero. The robot was roughly the same height as Superboy and Aqualad. It had a yellow T on it's chest and a short blue cape. The robot's body was done, but the mind still needed to be complete. Red Tornado had already given his new creation the name Tornado Champion. Soon Tornado Champion would be active, functional, and serve as a member of the Team.

At an abandon Ace Chemical building in Gotham, a man by the name Achilles Milo was given a task by a mysterious organization. Milo was a pale man with a pointy nose and black bowl cut haircut. He was a skilled scientist and he had been hired to create a special army of soldiers using the villain Clayface. The organization that had hired Milo wanted soldiers with Clayface's powers and abilities. Clayface sat in a room as Milo studied him and his chemical structure. Milo had a portion of Clayface's body removed to test and study. Milo had the portion placed in a separate room, where he injected it and exposed it to different chemicals and then he electrocuted with electricity. At first nothing happened, but the clay portion began to squirm and move on it's own. Milo grinned as with satisfaction. He was making progress.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Born

Clay and Wind

Chapter 2 Born

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

In Mount Justice, Red Tornado had just finished creating the computer chip that would serve as Tornado Champion's mind. He installed the chip into the robot's body and turned it on. At first nothing happened, but then two faint blue lite up in the robot's head and it sat up. Tornado Champion scanned the room and then looked at his creator.

"Do you know who you are and what your objective is?" Asked Red Tornado.

"I am Tornado Champion. I am the sidekick and creation of Red Tornado and my objective is to be a hero and assist other heroes protect people." Said Tornado Champion in a young voice.

"Very good. Now we will introduce you to the others and then we shall test you in a real life scenario." Said Red Tornado.

"Yes father." Said Tornado Champion.

At the lab in the abandoned Ace Chemical building, Milo was doing some experiments on the section of Clayface, he had made alive and sentient. Milo was currently trying to make the clay take on a humanoid form by showing various pictures of people on a computer screen to the piece of clay, but was getting very little results. The computer first showed grown men, then women, and finally teenagers of both genders. When the computer started showing the teenagers the clay began to react and take shape. Milo watched in awe as the clay took on the shape of a teenage girl with short black hair wearing a red coat, a yellow shirt, yellow skirt, and black shoes. The clay girl looked down at herself and examined her reflection on the computer screen. Milo was very interested by this outcome. It appeared the clay portion identified itself as very young and as a female. Milo wondered what his creation could do and how best it would be to test it. Either way his superiors would be pleased by the current results.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction

Clay and Wind

Chapter 3 Introduction

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Red Tornado assembled the Team in the living room of Mount Justice. The young heroes were curious about why they had been called and gathered.

"I have gathered you here to introduce you to a new teammate who will be joining you on missions. My son Tornado Champion." Said Red Tornado.

A door opened up and in walked Tornado Champion. The young heroes took the newcomer in with various levels of interest.

"Greetings all. I am Tornado Champion and I look forward to working with you." Said Tornado Champion.

In the secret lab in Gotham, Milo had given his creation a name. Milo called his creation Argil and he showed her to his employers who were very pleased with the results and were ready to test her out.

To be continued.


End file.
